rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Den 5. Teil erhaltet ihr von mir (Kapitel)
"Den fünften Teil erhaltet ihr von mir" oder auch "Euren fünften Teil bekommt Ihr von mir" ist das fünfte Kapitel des elften Bandes Scheinangriff. Gleichzeitig ist es das dreiundzwanzigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung 300px|zentriert Handlung Egwene al'Vere Egwene beobachtet den Strom der Aiel, die über den Jangai-Pass ziehen. Die einstmals prächtige gepflasterte Straße ist inzwischen der Witterung zum Opfer gefallen. Sie ist glücklich, endlich wieder Bäume zu sehen und die frische, kühle Luft zu atmen, auch wenn man dem Land ansehen kann, dass der Sommer dieses Jahr viel zu heiß ist. Sie sieht Kaderes Wagen an sich vorbei ziehen. Vier Tage haben sie gebraucht, um den Pass zu überqueren und anscheinend will Rand so viel wie möglich vom Tag nutzen, um nach Cairhien vorzudringen. Sie sieht Moiraine und Lan neben dem Wagen, auf dem der Türrahmen-Ter'angreal befestigt ist. Egwene fragt sich, warum Moiraines Interesse gerade diesem Wagen gilt, doch sie ist sicher, dass sie es nicht so bald herausfinden wird. Moiraine weiß durch ihren Besuch im Drei Ringe-Ter'angreal in Rhuidean, dass sie und Lanfear durch diesen Türrahmen stürzen werden. (Der Mit Der Morgendämmerung Kommt (Kapitel), Moiraines Brief an Rand) Sie ist sich ihrer Position gegenüber der Aes Sedai nicht sicher, da sie erst am Morgen die Antwort erhalten hat, sie würde sich etwas einbilden, als sie nach dem Wagen fragte, und sollte wohl mehr Zeit mit Lernen verbringen. Sie beobachtet eine große Gruppe von Töchtern des Speers, die in Begleitung von Gai'shain an ihr vorüber zieht. Bei ihnen sind auch Adelin und die Töchter, die in der Nacht des Angriffs Rands Zelt bewacht haben. Alle von ihnen tragen in ihren Händen eine kleine, grob gefertigte Puppe und sie wirken alle sehr verschlossen. Egwene weiß nicht, was das zu bedeuten hat, doch sie hat diese Frauen gesehen, wie sie am Morgen nach dem Angriff zu den Weisen Frauen gingen und lange mit ihnen sprachen. Danach hatten sie alle angefangen, so eine Puppe anzufertigen. Da sie nicht genau danach fragen wollte, hatte sie eine Bemerkung gemacht und eine der Frauen hatte gesagt, dass die Puppe sie daran erinnern sollte, kein Kind mehr zu sein. Mehr wollte sie auch nicht sagen. Egwene versteht das trotzdem nicht. Egwene sieht zum Ausgang des Passes. Dort kann man immer noch die Überreste von Pfählen sehen, die die Shaido aufgestellt haben, um an ihnen Menschen zu pfählen als Botschaft an Rand. Auch die Stadt Selean wurde stark zerstört und es scheint diesmal keine Überlebenden zu geben. Die in der Umgebung stehenden Bauernhöfe haben die Shaido verwüstet, verbrannt, die Felder niedergebrannt und das Vieh mitgenommen. Alle Bauern wurden ebenfalls getötet oder versklavt. Die Weisen Frauen und die Clanhäuptlinge scheinen zwar angewidert zu sein von den Taten Couladins, doch sie sehen es nur als ein wenig übertrieben an gegenüber Baummördern. Egwene reitet zu Rand nach vorn und folgt ihm dann in der Gruppe Weiser Frauen zusammen mit Aviendha, Mat und Jasin Natael. Die Aiel ziehen an ihnen vorbei, da Rand zu Fuß geht und mit den Clanhäuptlingen spricht. Die Weisen Frauen beachten Egwene gar nicht, so konzentriert lauschen sie den beratschlagenden Männern. Rand sagt, er will dass alle Aiel seine Beschlüsse hören: er ist gekommen, um Couladin zu hindern, das Land zu verheeren und zu plündern. Die Aiel, die ihm folgen, dürfen nicht plündern. Das Fünftel, das ihnen nach ihren Gesetzen zusteht, will er ihnen selbst geben. Er verlangt, dass sie niemanden grundlos töten, keine Häuser niederbrennen oder Lebensmittel stehlen. Sie sollen für das bezahlen, was sie wollen, und die Menschen anständig behandeln, auch wenn es Cairhiener sind. Und er will jeden aufhängen, der sich nicht daran hält. Dhearic sagt, dass es schlimm ist, das den Clans mitteilen zu müssen, doch Rand besteht darauf. Er will das Land retten, nicht verwüsten und seine Befehle gelten für jeden Clan. Niemand sagt mehr etwas, und Rand sitzt auf und reitet fort. Egwene antwortet tief durch. Sie merkt immer mehr, wie er sich verändert hat, aber sie findet es gut, dass er so klare Befehle gegeben hat. Sie hofft aber, dass er bald nicht mehr so arrogant ist und hofft, dass er nicht von ihr den gleichen Gehorsam verlangen wird, wie von Moiraine. Sie will mit Aviendha reden, doch die Aiel möchte nicht zu ihr aufs Pferd, so dass Egwene schließlich absteigt. Aviendha sagt, dass sie Rand gar nicht kennt. Sie beschwert sich darüber, wie er sein Schwert trägt und Egwene entgegnet, dass sie es ihm doch selbst geschenkt hat. Rand hat inzwischen den Griff und die Scheide gegen einfachere aus Leder austauschen lassen. Aviendha grollt, dass Rand sie überreden will, den Griff zurückzunehmen. Sie behauptet, dass er es benutzt hätte und es somit ihm gehören würde. Egwene sagt, dass sie gar nicht deshalb wütend ist sondern weil Rand sie angeschrien hat. Sie rät Aviendha, seine Entschuldigung anzunehmen, doch die Aiel sagt, sie würde es nicht mehr ertragen und bittet Egwene, mit den Weisen Frauen zu sprechen, damit diese sie zu den Zelten zurückkehren lassen. Sorilea tritt zu ihnen und fragt, was los ist. Als sich Melaine und Aeron In diesem Kapitel wird ihr Name fälschlicherweise Aerin geschrieben. ihr anschließen wollen, schickt sie sie zu Amys und die beiden Weisen Frauen laufen schnell davon. Dann wendet sie sich an Aviendha und sagt, dass diese etwas nicht tun will, was man ihr befohlen hätte. Als Aviendha sprechen will, unterbricht Sorilea sie und sagt, dass dass zu ihrer Zeit jeder sprang, wenn eine Weise Frau etwas befahl, und da sie noch lebt, ist es noch ihre Zeit. Aviendha gibt nach und auch Egwene gehorcht, als Sorilea sie fragt, ob sie immer noch Aviendha etwas ersparen will. Sorilea fragt Aviendha nach einem Geschenk mit Rubinen und Mondperlen, das Rand ihr angeblich gegeben hätte, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er an ihr interessiert ist, und Aviendha klärt sie schnell über Lamans Schwert auf. Sorilea ist etwas enttäuscht, denn sie denkt, dass man Rand mehr an die Aiel binden könnte, wenn er eine Aiel als Frau hätte. Diesen Plan hatten bereits Amys, Bair, Melaine und Seana. (Fallen (Kapitel Bd. 9)) Sie sagt Aviendha, dass sie sie einem Seia Doon namens Feran empfehlen will. Aviendha erklärt atemlos, dass sie darüber nachdenken wird und dass die Seia Doon geschworen haben, dass sie nicht unter einem Dach oder in einem Zelt schlafen werden, bis Couladin tot ist. Das scheint zu genügen. Sorilea fragt Egwene, ob Rand tatsächlich tun wird, was er ungehorsamen Aiel angedroht hat und Egwene antwortet, dass das möglich ist, dass sie aber denkt, dass man ihn mit vernünftigen Argumenten davon abhalten könnte, auch wenn sie selbst das nicht glaubt. Sorilea wirkt überrascht und erklärt dann, dass sie es sogar für gut hält, was Rand befohlen hat, da er ihrer Meinung nach den anderen beweisen muss, dass er der Anführer ist. Er muss härter sein als andere Männer. Da immer noch Krieger und Töchter des Speers sich der Trostlosigkeit ergeben, muss er hart werden, um den übrig bleibenden harten Kern zu führen. Als Sorilea sich entfernt hat, fragt Egwene wer Feran ist und ob Aviendha wirklich darüber nachdenken würde, ihn zu heiraten. Die Aiel erklärt ihr, dass Sorilea ihr persönlich den Brautkranz flechten und sie und Feran zur Hochzeit schleifen würde, wenn sie merkte, dass Aviendha sich weigert, denn niemand sagt Nein zu Sorilea. Egwene wechselt das Thema und sagt, dass sie mit den Weisen Frauen sprechen will, um Aviendha zu helfen. Doch die Aiel sagt plötzlich, dass sie sich Ji'e'toh fügen muss. Sie klagt, dass die Pflicht, die man von ihr verlangt, nie dem entspricht, was sie sich wünscht. Egwene sagt, dass niemand sie zwingen wird, zu heiraten, doch Aviendha erklärt, dass Egwene es nicht versteht und sie es ihr nicht erklären kann. Dann weigert sie sich, auch nur noch ein Wort darüber zu reden. Charaktere * Egwene al'Vere * Rand al'Thor * Aviendha * Bael * Han * Rhuarc * Dhearic * Jheran * Sorilea * Melaine * Aeron Tiere * Nebel (Pferd) * Jeade'en Erwähnt * Hadnan Kadere * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran * Isendre * Adelin * Bair * Maira * Couladin * Timolan * Amys * Mat Cauthon * Asmodean - als Jasin Natael * Laman Damodred * Feran * Enaila * Nynaeve al'Meara Gruppen * Aufgenommene * Traumgängerin * Aiel ** Gai'shain ** Weise Frau (Aiel) ** Lehrling der Weisen Frauen ** Nakai *** Schwarzes Wasser-Septime ** Goshien Erwähnt * Taardad * Far Dareis Mai - Töchter des Speers * Tomanelle ** Serai-Septime * Shaido * Clanhäuptling * Steinhunde * Miagoma * Seia Doon - Schwarzaugen Orte * Rückgrat der Welt ** Jangai-Pass *** Seidenstraße * Cairhien (Nation) Erwähnt * Fluss Gaelin * Taien * Selean * Tear (Nation) * Shende Festung Gegenstände * Sammlung von Rhuidean ** verdrehter rotsteinerner Türrahmen-Ter'angreal ** roter Kristallstuhl-Ter'angreal ** Nackter Mann-Artefakt ** Nackte Frau-Artefakt * Lamans Schwert Sonstige * Daes Dae'mar * Fünftel * Trostlosigkeit - hier als Hoffnungslosigkeit * Ji'e'toh Kategorie:Scheinangriff (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Jangai-Pass Kategorie:Ausarbeiten